


《与敌同眠》第43章（部分内容）

by xiangxiaomo



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangxiaomo/pseuds/xiangxiaomo





	《与敌同眠》第43章（部分内容）

黑暗笼罩着电影院的半开放式双人座。相拥的人用久违的热情，引燃了四周炙烈的空气……

　　老派的影院常年循环放映《卡萨布兰卡》，端庄如玉的美人在大银幕上惊鸿一瞥，眼神动人。大银幕上灰白色的光扫过来，照亮了裴逸微湿的眼角，滑动的喉结，半敞开的衬衫……

　　双人座之间竖起的隔板，稍稍替他们挡住了旁观的视线。也没人要围观他们，一对一对情侣都忙着亲嘴呢。

　　裴逸背对银幕，几乎是骑在章绍池的大腿上，一双长腿夹住眼前挺拔硬朗的身躯。西装外套已经被剥下来，以男人最热衷的方式，缠住他双臂，将双手固定在后面。

　　热烈的舔吻让他几乎爆出呻吟，两粒粉而清透的乳尖在男人舌尖作弄下更加诱人。胸脯和小腹许多地方被柔情抚弄过，泛出一层湿润的水光，浑身发胀快要受不了。

　　刚才还童心未泯的男人，这会儿简直兽性大发了。章绍池猛地扯开自己领带，在裴逸脸上缠了一圈，封住他的口。

　　领带勒在上下嘴唇之间，让他无法说话。章总再向后一扯那根领带……

　　“唔……”

　　裴逸的头也被迫往后仰去，整个人向后倒去，只有臀部被男人一双大手按在胯上，就凹成一只被敷的羔羊的诱人模样。脖颈和胸膛在剧烈的喘息间不断起伏，完美的身躯线条袒露无余。

　　太好看了。章绍池眼睑上红潮涌动，尘封的欲望如泄闸之水！他动情地爱抚这完美的身躯，抚摸着裴逸微湿的眼、嘴唇。他们对视，哀怨又爱欲纠缠的眼神似是在恳求情人间更多的疼爱。

　　男人开始不停顶弄裴逸的下身，让他结结实实咂摸到那股火热坚硬的生理反应。裴逸被缚住的唇齿间爆出一声低吟，随即一发不可收，随着那动作节奏，被挤压出更多细碎的喉音。男人的手探入他裤内的深渊，深入浅出，以带茧的手指撩过他昂头的欲望，终于逼得他发抖想要挣脱想要逃跑，却还想要索求更多，两人都快把持不住了……

　　黑暗中四目相对，这回连“情报交易”这类自欺欺人的理由都不必了。还要什么理由？

　　蹈着地狱之火一路走来，不畏惧任何邪恶与强暴，外人面前永远戴着凌厉、狠辣、乖张的假面。然而脱下了这张面具，此时却心甘情愿臣服、取悦于他，猫一样依偎在他怀中……章绍池紧搂着他珍惜的妙人儿，浑身也在热烈地发抖，这是任何男人都必然迷恋沉沦的占有欲的巨大满足。

　　两情相悦，最终都要俗化为肉欲的互相满足，身体上的臣服与征服。

　　就连裴琰都没明白，他的英明神武又青春貌美的哥哥为什么这些年，唯独对这个男人念念不忘，唯独对这个男人情深意重？……因为这样的被征服、被捆缚和被挤压，激烈而粗暴的交缠，才能从心灵深处碾压出一点湿润，一点热气；那是他身体上痛而鲜活的知觉。

　　痛才活着。

　　口水顺着被勒的嘴角流下来，裴逸放纵地喘息。他需要这样的知觉，支撑自己走下去。

　　“别怕，宝贝。”男人轻声哄他，“我会护着你，不让你再担心害怕。宝贝……”

　　话音刚落，腕表红灯闪烁，发出微微震动。

　　裴逸没看表，双手在背后直接摁掉。耳机里小范同志叨叨说：“不好意思啊组长我错了我该死！罗马司的人要跟您递个情报，朱利亚诺找我们接头了。”

　　章绍池眼底闪过些微的失望，红潮未退。

　　偷来的片刻欢愉，暖意稍纵即逝，原本还想带宝贝去罗马郊区一家制鞋的作坊，想为小裴做更多爱人之间甜蜜的事。

　　裴组长扯掉嘴上的领带，就着男人的中指舔净彼此的口水，亲吻最终落在章总眼皮上，匆匆碰了一下，也很不舍……


End file.
